


Magical Book Of Mormon

by Local_Theatre_Gay



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Multi, magical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Theatre_Gay/pseuds/Local_Theatre_Gay
Summary: Story companion to the fantastical-bom blog on Tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy so this is only,,,,,,, 1,055 words but that's better than nothing and I'm proud of it  
> Please give me feedback I need it to survive

It was a normal day, or, as normal as you could get when you lived in a house in Uganda with a collection of magic wielders. The missionaries that weren't doing anything were currently in the middle of a heated game of Sorry with a few of the villagers that weren't doing something more important with their time. Arnold and Naba had gone out into the desert to explore, hoping to find somewhere more fun than the village to hang out, as well as just generally somewhere quieter to enjoy each other's presence without constantly being interrupted by their various friends and relatives. Kevin was shut in his room, trying to get a few twigs and barbs out of his wings, refusing to leave his room when his wings weren't perfect. Connor was running the board game the other elders and villagers were playing, making sure no one got _too_ aggressive. He had to admit, all players could get surprisingly competitive in what is supposed to be a fun board game.

Suddenly, everything went dark. The power had gone out. _Again_. A while back a couple elders were able to use their powers in combination to give the building power, and what they had made had worked well until now. Lately, the power seemed to go out at random intervals, and Kevin would have to fly onto the roof to reset everything to get the power working again.

Connor went ahead and opened the curtains to let in the natural light. Of course, this came with extra heat, but hopefully the power would come back soon and the building wouldn't get _too_ hot.

Connor walked over to Kevin and Arnold's room, knocking on the door gently, "Kevin? The power's gone out again. I know you don't want to come out with spurs in your wings but I'm sure they'll only look worse if the power stays off and the house heats up." He really hoped telling Kevin that his wings would look bad would convince Kevin to fix the power sooner.

"One second!" Kevin shouted towards the door, standing up and dusting off his shirt, making sure there weren't any stray feathers on his clothes.

In a minute Kevin emerged from his room, smiling at Connor before flying out the door and onto the roof. He put a hand on the house's power source, sending a small amount of electricity into it to give it something to work with before adjusting what he had to so it would go back to absorbing electricity. He looked around for a minute or two while he went back inside in an attempt to find what caused the outage. The only easy explanation, a natural disaster, wasn’t possible, someone would've noticed something natural going on.

"Don't stress yourself trying to figure this out, Kevin. I'm sure it's nothing." Connor smiled and touched Kevin's arm in the most comforting way he could. He didn't sound entirely confident regarding these power outages being 'nothing', but Kevin nodded anyway, flying back into his room.

Truthfully, both elders knew something bad was happening, and they both had an idea of what it was. Though, neither had proof of what they were both thinking, so there was a shared thought of not wanting to worry anyone before knowing for sure that it was in fact what was happening.

An hour passed, the group that had been playing Sorry had played just about every game on the shelves, and the villagers left one by one throughout. Arnold and Naba got back at the end of this hour, with Connor telling them there was another outage. Arnold could tell that Connor wasn't telling everything he had brewing in his head, but he decided that it would be better to not bring up the fact that he could tell there was something he was hiding, considering the distressed look on his face he was trying to hide.

 

\---

 

The best part about being on first name basis with Connor McKinley was definitely the fact that saying 'Connor' took about half the time 'Elder McKinley' did in moments of crisis. The elders had all eaten and were sitting together chatting in the front room when a loud shout of Connor's name interrupted the peace.

"I'll be right back, everyone." He said simply, standing up and walking down to where Kevin had himself cooped up. "Why are you in _my_ room, Kevin?"

"I found proof." Kevin told him. It was unclear if Kevin had even heard Connor's question, or if he just chose to ignore it, either way it was left unanswered, as Kevin was too busy grabbing Connor's hand and pulling him into the room with him, not noticing the blush that briefly showed up on Connor's face.

"Look in the mirror."

"Kevin, have you just been staring at yourself this _entire_ time--?"

"Just look in mirror, Connor! Stare into your reflection's eyes." Kevin seemed to be transfixed by whatever he saw in the mirror. Connor assumed it was just Kevin being obsessed with his own appearance as usual, but he complied anyway.

It took about thirty seconds.

"Kevin--"

"I know."

" _Kevin_."

"I see it too."

"Kevin!"

Kevin finally seemed to fall out of his trance at the third and loudest yell of his name, his focus switching from the mirror to Connor.

"This is serious. If this is actually happening, which I pray it isn't, the whole village, if not everywhere else, is in a ridiculous amount of danger. We have to do something."

" _We_ weren't born with the means to do anything about this, Connor. We should just focus on keeping everyone here safe."

"Kevin, if we don't do something, we'll have no idea how safe we are. I don't care if we don't have the right powers for this, we have to _make_ them the right powers."

A moment of silence, with a look of agreement between the two of what they had to do.

"I'm going to reassure everyone that everything is okay--"

"Connor, you can't just lie to them--"

"I have to, for now. I'm going to go tell them things are alright, tell Arnold what's going on tonight, have him tell Naba. Make sure he and Naba don't tell any of the villagers."

"Are we going to leave?"

Connor nods. "Soon."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,143 words!  
> I feel like the end of this one is a little rushed, sorry for that  
> And hey !!! Anyone who's finding this story through here and not my blog for this au, I made a blog for this au before I even got this account, and it has explanations of everyone's powers and things, so go ahead and check out fantastical-bom on Tumblr for the background information!  
> Also what do you mean the summary section should be for a summary shhh

It was dark. Late at night. Only a few people were still awake, two of those people being Arnold and Kevin. Kevin was currently explaining everything he and Connor had realized beforehand.

"-So now that we know what's going on, Connor and I have decided that if we want to keep the village safe, we'll have to go and deal with it ourselves."

Arnold was silent for a moment while he processed everything Kevin had told him.

"I'm gonna tell Naba tomorrow. If I'm going, she's going to."

"You say that as if we weren't already planning on bringing her along." Kevin smiles at him, "But we were hoping you'd be able to tell her everything."

"I'll be sure to." Arnold rolled over onto his other side, so he was facing away from Kevin. Neither of them, or Connor, for that matter, slept much that night, too busy thinking about and mentally preparing themselves for what they were going to be doing the next day.

\--

When that next day arrived, Arnold was the first one out of the house, which rarely happens, so quite a few of the other elders were very confused by the rush he was in. He went straight to he and Nabalungi's meeting place away from everyone else in the area. After a few minutes Naba had shown up, and Arnold had begun explaining everything that was going on. There were quite a few things Naba didn't know, so he had to give her a bit of a history lesson to get her to understand the gravity of the situation.

Naba quickly and excitedly agreed to go with the others on their little adventure once she understood, and the pair began their walk back to the village to group up with Kevin and Connor.

"Where are you going with my daughter?" Arnold turned and smiled nervously at Mafala. The two were on much better terms now, but he still had that instinctive fatherly protectiveness.

"We plan on going out to try and fix what's going on. The thing that's making the lights go out!" Naba tells him, Arnold nodding in confirmation.

"Take me with you, I need to protect my daughter."

Connor noticed this exchange, and approached them, "Mister Hatimbi, I'm sorry, but the more people we have coming with us, the more noticeable and less safe it will be." He tells him, "Plus, you're the only one in this village that can create any sort of defense. You can create incredible shields, you're the only defense these people have. We need you to stay, to make sure everyone feels safe, to protect people if things get bad."

There's a moment of silence before Mafala nods in understanding.

"Protect her. Make sure nothing happens to her."

"We'll be sure to!" Arnold says, an arm wrapping protectively around Naba's waist. "No matter what happens, we'll keep her safe!"

"And I will keep the village safe. Be careful, all of you, this is a dangerous thing you are doing."

There's a final moment of silence, a silence full of a combination of uncertainty and courageousness.

"I'll go get Kevin. Then we'll go."

Connor turned and walked away as Arnold and Naba went over to the edge of the village to wait for them.

"Everything is gonna be okay, don't worry. We'll be able to get through anything the world throws at us." Arnold says this as if he was trying to comfort Naba, though it felt more like he was saying it to himself.

"Yes, it will be alright, Arnold. We will survive." Naba tells him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it comfortingly, noticing how on edge and nervous he seemed to be.

After a few moments of Naba silently reassuring Arnold with gentle hugs and kisses on the cheek, Kevin and Connor came into view.

"Ready to go?" Connor asks the group, looking at each of them.

Kevin nods, followed by Naba, and finally Arnold after a moment’s hesitation. He was by far the most nervous of them all, probably because he was not only afraid for his safety, but that of his friends and girlfriend as well.

Kevin took a deep breath before flying high enough that he could clearly see a long distance in every direction. He looked around until he found something that could lead them to what they were searching for, flying back to the ground.

"I can't guarantee there won't be a body of water we'll have to cross, but generally that-" He pointed in front of him, "-is the direction we're gonna want to be moving."

Connor nods, starting to lead the way in the direction Kevin pointed. Kevin stuck to flying above him, as flying gave him a longer view of what was in front of him. Arnold and Naba were walking together, hand-in-hand, just barely behind Connor, Arnold not wanting to be lost behind the other two, even though the area was barren enough that doing so was very unlikely.

Naba began growing flowers out of the ground they were walking along, picking them as she passed, getting a nicely sized bouquet while they went. She gave Arnold a few of them, letting him put his own bouquet together with the flowers he would grab from Naba. Sure, making bouquets wasn't what they probably _should_ be doing while they walked towards whatever danger and potential death lies ahead, but flowers were nice, they were calming for Naba to create, and it always brings Arnold joy to see Naba create such beautiful things.

Kevin landed back on the ground, walking next to Connor.

"We're probably going to need to find a more populated area, they don't really show up around places without people."

"What do you want us to do? Walk to a different country?"

"Well, if we could contact family who live in other places we might be able to--"

"Kevin, how would it be helpful to the village here if we went somewhere else?"

"Well, if we could find the source--"

"We aren’t walking to a different country.” Connor says, his tone firm.

"Would either of you like some flowers?" Naba moves between them, offering various flowers to the both of them, causing a laugh to escape Kevin.

“I’d love one.” Kevin says, grabbing a flower before jumping back up into the sky, flying in circles around the group.

They spent the day searching for any hints of life other than themselves, though they had no luck. By the end of the day, they were far from any villages, so they decided to spent the night under the stars. Naba grew soft grass to lay on, and Connor made small, firefly-esque lights float around them. It was all very cozy and sweet, and the feeling of safety that came with them being with each other let them sleep without worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1491 words that I'm too lazy to go through and edit. If you read it and find any mistakes or weird shit please let me know so I can fix it!  
> Also, I was way too tired to actually write a fight scene this time, sorry guys ahdsgkshfg  
> Hopefully, you'll get a real one next time

“Connor wake the fuck up-”

“Language, Kevin.” Connor's voice was groggy and low.

“Wake the _hell_ up.” Kevin corrects himself sarcastically.

Connor chuckles tiredly, stretching his arms and standing up.

"How much longer was I asleep compared to everyone else?" He asks, looking at the group, rubbing his eyes.

"I started trying to wake you up as soon as Arnold was awake," Kevin tells him, pointing at a still seemingly half asleep Arnold.

"*Trying*?"

"Have you _met_ yourself? You're such a heavy sleeper, it takes _years_ to wake you up." Kevin laughs softly, looking out into the distance. His laughter quickly stopped when he saw what was in said distance, though.

“Kevin?”

He wraps an arm tightly around Connor’s waist before shooting straight up into the air, shouting down to Naba to grab Arnold and to get herself and Arnold as high as she could get them.

“Kevin, what are you doing?” Connor asks him, watching Naba grow something tall enough to get that pair to the same level Connor and Kevin were at.

_Snip._

“Shit.”

_Snip._

“Naba grab my hand!” Kevin was a second too late though, as the stalk she had grown was already starting to topple. Naba hopelessly grabbed at Kevin's foot, but they were already too late to get a hold on him.

There was the sound of wings beating, and Connor could see Kevin's wings flapping but they were certainly not moving.

“Connor, can you make something to catch them? _Anything?_

“We're too far away, I don't think I can..”

“I don't think Naba has enough energy left to make anything else… Arnold! You're all we've got left! I'm sure that horn can do something!”

“We're gonna die! We're gonna die! Naba I hope you know that I love you so so so much!”

Connor had his face buried in Kevin's chest, not wanting to think about what might be happening.

“Oh my god.”

“Are they okay?”

“See for yourself!”

Arnold was still screaming, but now they were in a blue bubble, that Arnold's horn seemed to be the source of.

“Arnold, Arnold open your eyes, we aren't falling anymore!” Naba was staring at the bubble surrounding them, her eyes eventually falling on Arnold's horn. “And I think your magic is the reason why!” She pokes his horn gently.

“My magic?” Arnold chuckles, “This thing can’t do anything, you know that-" he touches the edge of the bubble, before touching his horn, and recognizing that he was, in fact, the source of their protective bubble, "Oh. _Oh._ I'm the one keeping us from dying!"

"I've never been more proud of you, Arnold!" Kevin shouts down to him, Connor cheering as well, albeit quieter. "Connor?"

"Hm?"

"I still can't move." He tries to fly around, but his wings still wouldn't take him anywhere.

"If I'm stuck up here with you-"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Kevin says jokingly, winking at Connor, who scoffed and rolled his eyes, though admittedly he had a _bit_ of a blush on his face.

The security bubble Arnold and Naba were in floated to the ground, popping when they landed.

"Hey, Kevin?" Arnold shouted, looking straight up towards them.

"What?" Kevin shouted back, adjusting his grip on Connor so he could look down at Arnold.

"There's something down here that's like... Glaring at you, what should I do?" Arnold looks at the creature he was talking about. It looked a little... Creepy. With some weird haze surrounding it. He could barely make out its features, other than two glowing yellow eyes and the general shape of a body.

"Punch it in the face or something! Make it look away, it's probably what's stopping me from moving!" Kevin looked at Connor, who was staring blankly at his wings. "Don't die on me yet, I don't know if I can handle both of these lunatics on my own." He says, motioning towards the ground even though he knew Connor couldn't see it.

" _Kevin._ " Connor looks at him, "Weren't you just saying how proud you are of Arnold?"

"Doesn't mean he doesn't drive me insane."

"Don't be rude."

They were interrupted by Kevin starting to fall, the pair starting to tilt back, his wings being released from whatever was holding them still.

"Kevin!" Connor shrieked. He looked down and subconsciously tightened his grip on Kevin, bunches of his shirt crumpled in his hands. He quickly started to flap his wings to regain balance and stop falling.

"Look, I know it's hard to keep your hands off of me, but-"

"Not now! We were falling, we were going to die!"

"Oh, calm down, we weren't about to _die_ , I had it under control-"

Kevin looked at Connor; something about the look in his eyes made Kevin stop.

"Connor, we're okay. You're safe. I've got you." He smiled a sincere, selfless smile. "We're alright, okay?"

A beat.

"Yeah, yeah we're-"

"*Kevin!* I don't know how much longer I can keep this thing distracted! Get down here!"

Connor and Kevin both jumped slightly at the sound of Arnold's voice.

"We're coming! Just a couple seconds more, you can do it!"

And, just as Kevin said, a couple seconds later, the pair were safely on the ground, and they were making their way over to Arnold, who was thrown back by the hazy creature straight into Kevin.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, best friend!" Arnold smiled at Kevin, who looked at him with a blank and somewhat annoyed face.

"So, uh, there are a few more of these things-" He gestured to the creature, "-Naba is fighting off another one right now, but there are at least like... Six more around here-"

Connor was knocked to the ground.

"And there's another one."

And, with a flash of light and a crack of what sounded like thunder, the creature was thrown off of Connor.

"I could've dealt with it myself," Connor says, looking over at Kevin, who seemed more than a little annoyed at these things.

There was a scream that was undeniably Naba's, and Kevin turned on his heel, shooting a thin strip of lighting at what had hurt her, flying as fast as he could manage towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asks, grabbing her hand, while she used the other one to create a collection of thorns which she sent flying at the creature.

"Yes, yes I'm alright, thank you, Kevin." Her face scrunched in worry, "You're panting. How much energy did you spend on shooting that thing off of me?"

Kevin shook his head, "I'm fine for now, don't let yourself get hurt, okay?"

"I'll be safe." She shot up a wall of vines, keeping the ooze that the strange, slimy, shapeless creature was throwing towards her. "You better not get hurt either, okay?"

Kevin smiles, turning to get to work on defeating a fast and angular, silver, almost fox-like thing.

Arnold finally managed to get the hazy thing he was fighting to... Disappear. It certainly didn't seem like it was permanently gone, but this was good enough for Arnold in this moment, so he switched to attacking a small, green, almost humanoid creature. It had sharp nails, and it seemed to be what made Arnold and Naba fall.

Connor was throwing a collection of blades made of light at the aggressive and seemingly underfed bony thing that had tackled him initially.

Kevin seemed to exhaust himself, constantly jumping and flying while he fought two separate creatures with his lightning. He did manage to beat both of them, though, both disappearing in the same way that the first creature did.

Naba had gotten at least three beat, although she did work with Arnold on the last one, and she was equally as exhausted as Kevin.

Arnold had gotten two out, which was honestly impressive, considering he didn't really have any offensive powers.

Connor had gotten the remaining three, making a ridiculous amount of different weapons with his light to get rid of them all.

They regrouped once the imminent danger was gone, all four of them exhausted, albeit some more than others.

"So... What's the plan for food? And sleep?" Arnold asks the rest of the group, sitting down on the ground, with Naba and Connor following suit and Kevin more or less collapsing on Connor.

"My wings are so sore..." Kevin whined, leaning into Connor, groaning loudly.

"I'm sure there's _someone_ around somewhere near here. Just a little bit of walking and we could find some people to get food and shelter from, maybe?"

The group agreed to Connor's plan, with Kevin complaining about his wings hurting the entire time.

"It hurts, Connor."

"Then stop flying."

"But I look _cooler_ this way..."

"You're sweaty and exhausted from fighting, you aren't gonna look cool either way. And stop complaining at me."

"But it _hurts._ "

Eventually, after a bit of exploring, they were able to find a group of hospitable people who let them stay the night.

They were all fast asleep, so none of them noticed the strange dark haze covering the stars.


End file.
